UNSUBSTANTIAL
by Imoshen
Summary: Im tired of Saiyans being self-serving monsters.Oh wait,they were.Im really tired of Raditz being dogged or played as a gay sissy.Think you could have adapted better?Read on and let's find out...
1. Submerged

﻿ 

**I decided to do this story in one-person view. So unfortunately for those who loved my multi-character pov, you will most likely be left wanting.Oh and by the way, I do not claim to own any of the usual DBZ characters from the origainal story lines sigh once again it's a conspiracy by my hamster and myself to make up another story to hopefully delight you. Enjoy!**

**Edit: Sorry guys the site was having problems with me updating this story. SO I had to delete it and re-post it. I extended the third chapter as a consolation for you..thanks to those who've reviewed, I really do appreciate it.**

**Unsubstantial **

**by Imoshen**

**Introduction**

I once believed that I could, by sheer will alone, accomplish whatever it was I wanted. Time however, has absolved me of this illusion. Will alone shall never be able to do anything but give you desire. And this will never be enough to truly accomplish anything.

You need not only strength, but also a cunningness of mind, and a willingness to sacrifice whatever is necessary. Only then does willpower matter. I have spent so much time pulling from my desires that I neglected the other necessary elements.

Power I have strived to get. I believed I held it until someone stronger came and showed me differently. Surpassed so effortlessly by them that I began to question the value of the strength I did have. Nevertheless, I continued to harness it whenever and however it was possible.

Cunningness of mind I had difficulty with. I was held in idioticity by the draw of power. So straightforwardness was always my way of call. This was also the quickest way to defeat. It took me years to finally understand the way I went about it was the wrong way. Watching those of importance around me, I slowly began to develop the strength of my own mind. Of course only those stronger than me were considered important enough to watch. This proved to be a point in my undoing later.

Sacrifice is something that goes hand in hand with power. Only the degree of it ever changes. I was so unwilling to hold anything back in my pursuit that I destroyed myself. I had overindulged in this aspect. So I had in effect had to stop sacrificing. Learning to give value to what never mattered before is one of the most unnerving experiences I have ever felt. It was also one of the most required.

Chapter one

Submerged

We were called to the mutant's presence again. This could only mean that we were in for another session of humiliation. Usually he would only call for our prince. So the fact we were all called confirmed it. What had we done now?

I made the mistake of voicing that particular thought out loud. Nappa, the only other sayian next to our prince and myself, told me to shut up. He not only out-ranked me in status, but also power. I was the weakest of us and it burned me to know it. I did as he said.

My tail still puffed out in anger, I couldn't do anything about it though. Even wrapped around my waist you could see it. Well only if you had a tail of your own so can recognize the signs. HE could and did, and gave a smirk. He knew I hated it when I lost control of my tail. It was another sign of lack of power. Proof that I wasn't an elite. They had no problem with limb control. Damn it!

We met our prince steps away from the entry to the mutants favorite control site. My prince barely spared me a look, but turned to ask Nappa why he was here. We both started at his question. Nappa told him we received a communications signal through the scouters to come. He was not pleased to hear this. Apparently our prince did not plan for us to share or rather witness this round of humiliation.

The scowl on his face deepened and you could see his muscles tighten. Then suddenly his whole body just relaxed. It was as if our summoning didn't matter. This made Nappa and I both tense up. The only times I have ever seen our prince do this was right before someone died a very agonizing death.

The doors leading into the chamber opened and I caught a glimpse of slaves rushing to clean the remains of whatever creature displeased the mutant this time. Our prince flared his power a bit, and my scouter blinked for a moment. He meant to get our attention not to let the mutant know we were here. This was our cue to fall in line.

Nappa took his place slightly behind our prince and to the right of him. I went a pace behind Nappa and to the left. We all held empty faces as we entered the room. Every time I come in here I feel the overwhelming urge to go Oozaru and stomp every living thing to a pulp.

To do that we need the power of the moon. But floating in the spaceship as we are, the moon's light doesn't hold the same power and if we were planet fall. Some conditioning put into us when we began to travel the stars early on. Now generations later, that same safeguard cripples us. At least we didn't have to worry about tearing apart the ship. Well not in our giant ape form at least.

Our prince stopped fifteen feet away from the mutant and to my continued fury kneeled. We, like good obedient monkeys copied his movements, although our heads were in a lower submission form. All I will be able to see for the remainder of this 'assembly' is the floor. We, Nappa and I, cannot lift our heads unless the prince orders us to. And that will only happen if the mutant tells him to.

"Prince Vegeta," the mutant began, "I have another mission for you."

His words were cryptic and it raised all my alarms. There was no reason for all of us to be here just for simple orders.

"What are they" our prince hesitated a fraction of a second before finishing "Lord Freeza?"

That fraction might as well have been an hour. The mutant on his hover throne tisked out loud. I saw my prince's tail tip twitch. Damn it! I had kept my head lowered the appropriate distance, but my hair fell forward enough to let me raise my eyes without being caught doing it.

I had hoped that this little breech in protocol would only earn us a beating at the hands of one of the mutant's favorite lackeys. Some temporary pain and discomfort and then we'd be stronger after we healed. It was for this reason that our prince began this game in the first place.

"Now, now my little prince is that anyway to talk to your Lord?" Freeza said rather than asked. I wanted at that moment to lift my head and see this bastard's face as he talked down to our prince. From the shield of my hair I saw Nappa twitch as well. Who said we never agreed on anything?

"I meant no disrespect Lord Freeza." the lie slipped smoothly from our prince's lips. I suppose I should be grateful that I'm ignored during these sessions. I have no way near the skill to be able to hide my true thoughts like that.

The mutant laughed, amused. So, no beating this time. I felt somewhat cheated by that. I wanted to take the brunt of the beatings this time so my power would increase the most. The mutant called to his favorite of the two lackeys, Zarbon. The blue-green skinned alien moved in close and leaned into the mutant.

I could never be that comfortable being so close to that. Never. Zarbon laughed and it made my skin break out in goose bumps. I wasn't scared of having my brains smashed out of my head by either of his lackeys. No matter how much they looked down to us, we were one of the most valuable assets the mutant had. And we knew it. It allowed us a lot of leeway with the rest of the ship.

So whatever the mutant had in store for us, most likely would be as close to destruction as he could manage without actually killing us. This left such a broad scope open. As Saiyans we didn't fear death, exactly. We accepted it as a part of our aggressive heritage. Dying in the heat of battle and taking out your enemy in the process is the ultimate honor to us. I could not remember ever seeing or even hearing of a Saiyans dying of old age. That would be the biggest dishonor to our kind. Waste of not only potential but disrespectful to our very nature.

I was brought out of my unnatural musing by the mutant finally giving our new orders to the prince. A solders a solder and orders are orders. It doesn't matter what you're doing, you can always tell when orders are being handed out and you snap to attention.

"You will then report to the head scientist after your recovery. Is that understood my little prince?"

Damn, I had missed hearing the first part. But the part about the scientist did make my head hurt and my blood pump a bit faster. Nervous me? Yeah, those people freaked me out more than the mutant sometimes.

"Yes lord Freeza. Will that be all?" Our prince asked. There was no sly insolent comment hidden in his voice this time. Nothing. And I could kick myself for my inattention. I had obviously missed something very important in those moments.

"Yes. You may go now and I want you to report to me directly when you return from the scientists." the mutant's last words.

We waited until our prince had risen, then as one, we rose as well. He gave a small quick nod of his head and we gave a more formal bow. This made the lackeys snicker, and that made me boil. If given a choice between tearing out their hearts in this form or tearing them apart in Oozaru form I would have to go Oozaru. There's just a level of satisfaction that you can only get when you're in that form. I think I would be too caught up with just killing them to get fulfillment, they would die too quickly. But in Oozaru, the extended hunt would almost guarantee me that.

After the doors to the chamber closed behind us Nappa turned to our prince and immediately began to question the orders we've just been given. This was fine with me, since I didn't hear the majority of it. I was glad that I wouldn't have to ask what they were. My prince already question my mental capacities a time or two.

"Shut up already Nappa." our prince said.

"My Prince, you can't seriously be thinking of following those orders. To give our bodies over like that. We're warriors not slaves!" Nappa's indignation was clearly heard.

Now I REALLY hated not paying attention. I wondered if I asked now what the orders were, would my prince vaporize me on the spot? But I didn't have to ask, the prince answered Nappa.

"We will follow those orders." He waited until we were in our wing of the ship before saying anything more. "As I said; we will follow those orders but up to a point. I see no reason why all of us have to comply."

His silence gave me a feeling of foreboding. When they both turned and leveled me with a calculation stare, I knew I was in serious shit. Nappa had his usual evil smirk on his face but his eyes were laughing at my expense. I looked to my prince and his face held its normal bored look.

"My prince?" I ventured and actually manage to hide the fact I was nervous from them. Nappa starting laughing. My prince smirked, pleased with himself.

"You don't know what the orders are do you Raditz?" he questioned me in a way one would question the slow of wit. I certainly qualified as that right now.

"I do not understand them, my prince." Well I was already in deep shit, what's a few more inches in the long run? I did notice that my prince actually used my name. Instead of calling me low-class warrior or Bardock's brat, laced heavily with distaste.

His smirk widened a bit more. "Yes, for the simple fact that you were dosing off instead of being at attention, you will be the one the scientist get. That should teach you to better mark your surroundings, Raditz." He said my name again. In the three years since I have been at his side he never used it. And now it fell from his lips as if it always had before. I was more wary of what I had fallen into.

I still had no idea what our mission was but I knew I was being offered as the sacrifice. My tail puffed up again and Nappa's laughter got louder.

"Maybe after this is all done, you can learn to control that tail of yours." Nappa said in between his chortles. " That's if you still have one afterwards."

What do you say to something like that? Let me rephrase that. What CAN you say to something like that? Say, and not get the shit beat out of you while you were saying it. Damn it, I gotta learn to pay more attention from now on.


	2. The Mission

﻿ 

UNSUBSTANTIAL

BY IMOSHEN

Chapter Two

The next few hours consisted of nothing but training. After my prince had announced I was going to be the fodder, he turned and entered his chamber. He has given orders for Nappa to train me so that I wouldn't be a complete embarrassment to the Saiyan race. Nappa for all his attempts at stupidity is one of the best tacticians I have ever encountered. I had in another moment of unnatural curiosity asked him why he no longer trained with our prince. He simply stated that the prince had learned all he had to offer. He was afterall the prince's private instructor, until our prince surpassed him in power. Then began to train, or rather beat the crap out of me. In the interest of honing my pathetic skills and reflexes.

Two hours into it, I managed to take him by surprise and actually took him down for all of three seconds. Had he not been using a ki shield I would have taken out a big chunk of his chest with that particular hit. Ironically enough he called a stop to the training. I was hovering in air, and slowly lowered my battered body until I could touch the floor. He looked me over for a bit and said we were going to train without ki for the remainder of our time. I questioned the validity of it and he answered by saying that I need to get a better understanding of my body. That, while I had managed to hit him, it was luck not skill that landed that blow. Then he began to dissect my fighting form. I HAVE to start keeping my mouth shut.

An unimportant medical lackey called our training session to an end. Some lame excuse on how we need to go to the regeneration tank to be at our maximum before leaving on our mission. Nappa barked something to the lackey and just before he was vaporized, the lackey blurted out that it was by Lord Freeza's command. I made the remark, 'Well he should have just said so to start with." Nappa found this hilarious and we had an odd moment of shared comradely. We did end up reporting to the med labs.

One thing I have to say in favor of this entire damned situation is the efficiency in which the med slaves work. I got into the regeneration tank after they had taken a hair sample and in less than three hours was out. My body felt a bit lighter, results of increased strength from training with Nappa. I was aware of the fact that while I had been in the tank they had taken other DNA samples from me and various other statistics. I saw Nappa's large form still floating in the tank next to me. A small humanoid creature approached me and handed me a drying cloth. I must have been showing my annoyance because it didn't stay long. Still I had taken the cloth and began to wipe my face with it. A moment later, using Ki, I flashed dried my body.

Another of the medical lackeys brought me a body suit and armor. I looked over at Nappa while I dressed and noticed that there were two med slaves logging in a lot of information about Nappa into their handsets. This confirmed my earlier suspicions. Curiosity had reared its ugly unnatural head and I reached over and grabbed one of them as they walked past me. "What are you doing with that?" I wasn't entirely sure what it was I was asking so the general question would probably get them babbling.

"Lord Freeza has instructed us to gather genetic information on the Saiyans." the lackey answered.

"Why?"

I squeezed a small bit on the slaves shoulder, and felt it give in a bit. The lackey screamed and all movement ceased. Damn, I had forgotten my increased strength. Still, damage has already been done and judging by the fear in the lackey's eyes would most probably have it answering all my questions just to be released. Not exactly what I was planning to do, but it was still effective. Two larger slaves came near us and I fire a small ki blast at them. It wouldn't kill them, but they would be needing to use the regeneration tank soon themselves if they wanted to prevent permanent damage.

"We are only following orders." the lackey stuttered. I squeezed a bit harder. I must have been showing my eagerness to take out my frustration on it because it quickly answered. "We were told to take DNA readings and samples to compare with data when you return from your mission." I wasn't convinced this was the entire tale so I began squeezing just a tiny bit more. You can't fault your instincts in battle and mine were telling me this was a half laid trap. "I swear it! That was all we were told to do!"

"Raditz release him." The order was given in his usual bored voice. I did as I was ordered to immediately. My prince had entered the room and walked over to the tank holding Nappa. " Open it." Three med slaves rushed over and began the draining process. I looked to our prince and he glanced at me then returned his attention to Nappa. When they finally drained it and Nappa dragged his sluggish body out of the tank, my prince announced we would be leaving immediately. I wasn't surprised.

Walking down the corridors toward the launch bays, our prince briefed us on the planet we were to purge. Half-purge, our prince said showing obvious annoyance at this. We were to eliminate all life on two of the larger landmasses but take 'samples' of life from the smaller ones. Why the hell WE were being sent on a slave mission was beyond my capacities, apparently they were beyond Nappa's as well because he asked.

Our prince told us that Freeza had already sent two other squads out to do this but they had been 'destroyed' by the natives on the two larger landmasses. Not wanting to waste anymore of his resources on this latest obsession, he decided to send us in. If the local populous eliminated us then he will go see for himself if the life forms on the planet would be worth the effort of keeping or if he should just destroy them outright. Yeah I guess everyone needs a hobby.

When we reached our designated ship I was actually partially grateful for it. Traveling in those space pods maybe fine for small aliens but with the exception of our prince, it made space travel damn near unbearable for us. Being cramped in for extended periods of time did not make for a happy monkey when it landed. I like to believe this was done on purpose. We were assigned a team of scientists and given a small fighter squad. By small I mean thirty additional aliens with the capacity to use ki as a weapon. It's not like we needed them, but they were cannon fodder for the initial landing. Including the pilots and technicians needed to maintain the ship; I wondered exactly how it was Freeza expected us to bring anything back. It might have been bigger than the space pods but it wasn't really that much bigger when you consider all the unnecessary baggage we were taking. Well, if you take the cannon fodder out of the equation we have room for a very small sample of that life the mutant wanted. I wonder if those idiots realized they were going to die on this mission.

Our prince walked aboard and went straight for the control room. All of the mutant's ships follow the same basic design, so it didn't require any major thinking to find it. He announced we were leaving immediately and to launch the ship. The aliens at the helm nervously looked to one another. My prince vaporized a few of them without any care as to what position on the ship they served. The remaining ones were quick to began doing as he ordered. My prince glanced to Nappa and then left. Sometimes I envy that between them. Most of the time it annoys the crap out of me. Nappa then found out exactly what positions we were now in shortage of and designated those duties to the other aliens. I wouldn't call these lackeys slaves because they weren't. They were more or less in the same situation that we were, just about all the aliens that weren't slaves held this particular honor. Although the mutant considered us less expendable compared to them. Goes to show how low they rank in importance doesn't it?

One of the lackeys carefully approached me and explained that there were a few duties that were specialized to those aliens my prince had destroyed. So filling those in without a representative of that species was not going to be possible. Why it approached me instead of Nappa did annoy me, I raised a hand to vaporize it when I felt the stronger Saiyan's hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything but I was inclined to control my urges. How he did this baffled me almost as much as his control of his temper, he was doing something so contradictory to his nature that it made me hesitate. I asked what the duties assigned to those alien were. It responded by saying it was some technology that maintained the ships engines, since this was a prototype ship. Nappa's hand left my shoulder and I felt my anger surge. Nappa said that it had one minute to get a replacement or it was going to die. It got on its scouter and quickly attempted to get the nearest alien here. It wouldn't matter though, if Nappa didn't kill, I was. Being screwed around royally doesn't exactly leave you feeling any charitable towards anyone else. I'd take instant gratification every time.

My intentions were once again plainly readable because Nappa laughed and said that if I destroyed it, the prince would have ME filling in that position. And THEN we would all be fucked floating in space. The laughter stopped just as suddenly as it began and he told me we needed to go get some more training in. Well, at least I was going into more familiar settings here. I could always use an increase in power. I asked if there was a regeneration tank installed on this ship. There was but it might be a small bit confining for my and Nappa's larger frames. My tail unraveled and lashed out grabbing the alien by the throat and lifting it in the air. I brought it close to me, until it's stench reached me, I ordered it to increase the dimensions of the tank and have it done immediately. Then flung it back were it crashed against three others. I knew they would beating themselves senseless trying to fulfill that order while getting Nappa's orders done as well.

We made our way down to the training room and were so absorbed in our sparring that we never noticed when the ship actually departed. I, for once, would not be needed the tank when it was over. Only a few broken bones that I could easily set myself was my reward for the day. I used ki to hover to the mess hall, no sense in putting pressure on them until they were set. Nappa did not join me; he left, with his own set of fractured bones, to report to our prince. If we continued using this as our training schedule I would physically surpass our prince's maximum in a few weeks. Luckily, or unfortunately, depending on how you chose to look at it, our prince didn't rely on physical strength alone. He balanced his ki perfectly with the raw power our Saiyan body's can harness. THAT particular skill was still far into the future for me. Even Nappa could do it; it was another sharp distinction between our classes in Saiyan society. I had to strive to reach it; it can to them easily, naturally, like eating.


	3. Planets fall all the time

This is pretty much an extension of the previous chapter. I felt it was lacking something so I added this in..enjoy...

UNSUBSTANTIAL

by IMOSHEN

CHAPTER III

After getting my fill of food I headed towards the command center. Why? I don't know, I suppose it was because I was bored. Moments prior to reaching the actual doors I hear the beep on my scouter announcing someone trying to reach me. I hit the respond button. It was one of the lackeys piloting the ship, requesting my presence on the main command center. Well I was already headed that way.

I enter the doors and stand back observing them go about their business. I'm fairly certain that if I wasn't such a commodity to the mutant as muscle, I would've been dead a long time ago. I was getting a headache just watching them. One of them finally noticed I was there and began to brief me in. Apparently we were approaching the coordinates of the planet and they wanted to know if I wanted to land. Why were they asking me yet again? I told them to orbit the planet and put it on the view screen as soon as they could get a visual. Within moments of me saying it, it was up.

It was just another mud-ball. A blue mud-ball. The aliens were demanding my attention again, saying that they discovered a communication grid and were getting information from it. They wanted to know what to do. I told them to keep observing but to keep us high enough in orbit that we couldn't be detected. That seemed to be all they needed and I was forgotten once again. I was hoping Nappa or our prince would make an appearance soon. I should have been glad when I got just that. But this is me we're talking about, whenever I get something I want it always come with a giant thick string attached to it.

"Report Raditz." my prince said.

"We've reached the coordinates of the planet and are currently orbiting. We've located a communication grid and the technicians are currently recording and decoding the information." Makes it seem like I know what I'm talking about, huh? My prince seemed to be satisfied with that. I stood farther back to give him and Nappa's larger form room. What I really was trying to do is leave. My prince must have read me, because he informed me that I was to go with a small party and begin to gather the life forms the mutant requested. Fuck! I wasn't about to question my prince in front of the lackeys. He gave the required members of this party and told me to prepare to go planet fall.

As we were heading down to the surface, I thought over why he would send me. As prince it would be beneath him to do this. Nappa? Well Nappa would leave the planet full of holes. I think he would enjoy destroying them too much to remember we have to collect samples of them. So maybe I wasn't being deliberately screwed here. The pod landed with a not so small lurch and the fodder began to descend. Looking around I scanned for ki signatures automatically. They were so low it was laughable if it wasn't me doing this.

I was wrong. I was being screwed here. There were shots being fired and it was not us doing it. I suppose when you've had your planet invaded twice already you have to expect it to happen again. They weren't using ki, some sort of metallic ball. One bounce off my armor before falling to the ground. I increased my ki to create a shield around me. Those balls could no longer reach me now. I ordered the fodder to eliminate these and begin the accumulation of samples. That was when my scouter beeped. It seemed like it was going to be fun because they could use ki and just sent out the boys to play.

My enthusiasm didn't last long though. I shot out and could smell the telling stench of burning flesh. I went to the air and continued to take them out. I got careless because I was hit by something that caused me to land. I felt disorientated and didn't know why. I looked to the fodder and they seemed to be struggling to defend themselves. They should have known they were going to die on this mission. More of those metallic balls were littering the ground around them. I was dizzy but not willing to let the battle go on without me. I shot out and when I did I almost lost consciousness.

I swayed and continued to kill those aliens. I yelled back to the fodder to keep fighting but I couldn't hear them. I touched my scanner and they didn't register. What the fuck was going on? I managed to look back and the fodder was nothing more than black ash on the ground. Double Fuck! I kept going and every time I shot ki out I lost track of what I was doing. I couldn't fly any more I was truly grounded. My vision must have been going because my opponents suddenly seemed to get furry.

I shot out as many ki blast as I could before I was shot myself. They weren't generating the ki, some machine they held in their hands was doing it. Pathetic, I thought, they deserved to die. Then I was hit once more, darkness was swarming my sight and I knew I was going to be defeated by this pathetic species. Shameful, disgraceful, what a terrible way for a Sayian to fall was running through my mind before I lost all coherent thought.

I would have never expected to find myself here. Primarily because this is not a situation that as Sayians, we would have been exposed to. I was accustomed to being feared, despised, and treated with either reluctant acceptance or with disdain. Freeza treated us like tolerant slaves. Planets we cleared fed our hunger for destruction. Having had discovered there were other hungers besides the call of battle is confusing me. Not to say we don't have other primal urges besides battle, but they were just routine. Even mating was the same. We went into it like any other battle, and release was just that release.

Never before had I showed curiosity toward the species I was eliminating beyond what it would take to kill them. Having been forced to observe these aliens has corrupted my mind. I have begun to understand their language and have been analyzing the behaviors they have displayed. They make me have thoughts about our own people's interaction with one another. Compared to these aliens we are barbaric. They call it Mosalique. Our driving force being the call of blood. They do have their own band of Mosalique and these seem to hold ceremonial importance but no power. Much like us in Freeza's empire. I haven't figured out how it is that some of them seem to communicate, the one's with the power. I have to speculate that it's some sort of telepathy. Much like how our prince and Nappa seem to do on occasion. Great even as a prisoner I still get put in my place by those two.

The ki dampening collar they placed on me is being removed today. It's to be replaced with a more advanced type of circlet. Zarbon would have enjoyed it. The pansy loves to wear jewelry. I haven't stopped trying to remove the collar and I think the reason for the upgrade might be that I might have actually been making progress with it. I suppose with them stripping me of my past time I will have to try it on the new one. I don't think they will be trying to drug me again. Especially since it didn't work the last few times they did try it.

I haven't used my voice since the last time they dosed me. It allowed me to learn more than I would have. Like how the one with the green streaks running through its fur tends to linger over me when the others are distracted. It seems to be most fascinated with my hair. Of all the things about me it seems to be the dumbest thing to focus on. I would look over the muscular condition of my opponent. Does it have any noticeable injuries, does it use ki? But then again this one seems to be a scientist type. They always seem to be fascinated by me no matter what the species. Yeah, I am so lucky.

I had two options, fight my way free when they try and switch the ki dampeners or to remain passive and continue to do reconnaissance on them. I think I've played the role of slave long enough. They must have known I was going to try it, because they had a larger band of them surround me. It wouldn't matter, I was done here. They hesitated long enough to make me wonder if they changed their minds. That made me release some of the tension from my body. It was what they were waiting for. The larger of the aliens grabbed different areas of me, while a smaller one removed the collar. I shot out as many ki blasts as I could. I don't know why they seemed surprised that I'd do it. They assumed I'd only target the ones holding me. Stupid of them to think that, I didn't care. And that got enough of them off, that I could be more selective of my kills. A shame for them, I wasn't in the mood to be selective. The next few minutes consisted of smoke, flashes from my ki blasts, and the smell of charred flesh. In a relatively small amount of time, I was taking control of their base. I couldn't destroy it until I knew I could get out. With that thought I saw the one with the green streaks. It could've been a different one, but it didn't matter. I now had a way out.

I grabbed it. "Show me how to get out." I said. It mumbled something, probably telling me it didn't understand me. "Out! I know you know enough to understand that." I slowly began to squeeze it's shoulder. I had a sense of deja vu, hadn't I done this before? It screamed but pointed in a direction to my right. I thought so, it did understand me enough. All along the way I shot out ki, killing those I saw on my way out. I had forgotten I still had a hold of the alien. Even as dead weight, it still was light enough that I hardly noticed it. I saw the door which had to be the entry way. A few steps prior to reaching it I shot the door out. Light filled the pathway and I turned, gathering as much energy into my fists as I could. I dropped the alien and fired. The entire complex would soon collapse upon itself. Even if there happened to be survivors, there wouldn't be any for long. I stood just outside the door way and focus my ki again. I slowly began to melt the surrounding metal and earth until I was certain they would not be getting out this way. It would be stupid of me to assume this was the only way out, but it was all I had time for. By the time I finished, it was just another smooth expanse of land.

I still didn't have my scouter. FUCK! I had no means of communicating with my prince or the ship. I looked down at the alien and lifted my hand to give a killing blow. It wasn't even consciousness. The closest thing to a mercy blow that I was capable of giving. I didn't do it. Instead I lifted the body and took off into the air in search of any of the ships crew. They had to still be trying to collect samples of these species. After nearly half a day I saw one of them. The uniform was very hard to mistake for anyone other than those in the mutant's empire. When I landed it freaked and shot a ki blast at me. I went down. Fuck! It didn't take me long to get back up, the power behind the blast only managing to knock the wind from my lungs. When I stood the lackey was already stammering apologies and begging for its continued existence. I wasn't in the mood for its babbling but I did need it's scouter. I pulled the scouter from its head and returned the greeting with one of my own blasts. I was weak enough that it would live. I hit the comm button and ordered a pod be sent down to me immediately.

Within minutes a pod landed. One of the 'scientific crew' disembarked. It came towards me with a handheld and I stopped it's movement with a simple lifting of my palm. "What is it that you plan to do with that?" I asked. It stammered that Prince Vegeta ordered a ki power scan to determine if I was who I claimed to be. That was not what I expected to hear. I was beginning to get dizzy, but to hell with it if I was going to pass out in front of this lackey. " Do it fast or you're dead. I have better things to do then wait around for you." It complied. Apparently I was who I claimed to be, who'd of thought it, and we boarded the pod. I ordered it to get the alien and bring it on board.

When we arrived on the ship, I headed straight for the command center. I half-expected my prince to be there. Why did I do things like that? Of course he wasn't on board, he would be out getting target practice in. One of the crew members came up and asked if I would like to make use of a regeneration tank. I needed one badly, but I was not about to announce it. I just glared at it until it slinkered away and told me he'd have one prepped in case I decided to use one. I stood there for as long as it felt it took these aliens to realize we are stronger than we appear and turned to leave. I stopped and said, "Inform me at once when Prince Vegeta or Commander Nappa returns to the ship." One of them actually got brave and asked where I would be located. I walked to it and pulled the scouter from its head. " What purpose do you think these serve?" I slowly asked. It gulped and responded with a ' Yes, sir.' then resumed whatever it was it was doing. A good answer it gave. Anything else and I would have killed it.

I didn't stop to question anyone else. I merely continued on to the medical lab trying to overcome the feeling of exhaustion that racked my body. At the entrance to it I was stopped by one of the aliens assisting within it's doors. I glared at him

and it held it's position. I finally demanded to know what was so important. I didn't care if it knew I could barely maintain my balance. We both were aware of the fact that I was quickly depleting what little energy I had. It told me that Nappa had already been in twice to make use of the regeneration tank since I had gone out on my own. With that being said, it stepped aside and I entered the tank with a feeling of unease.

When we go into the tank we are supposed to go into a type of stasis. It usually occurs as soon as the liquid begins to fill the tank. By the time the tank it half-filled a sedative is added to the liquid to help knock us out. Theory behind it being that the more relaxed state that we can get into, the faster the tank can repair the damage to our bodies. It wasn't working on me, the sedative. And the fact that I just spent the last few minutes thinking on the tank and its operations

had me wondering the fuck was going on.

I need to stay in the tank, but I felt confined. Trapped. I felt the urge to break through the glass and kill them all for trying to….

"What the fuck is going on here?" I screamed.

The medical lackeys all jumped and turned to me. Fear was clearly visible on their faces. No one said anything, they just stayed there, frozen. I caught movement and turned towards it. The lackey stopped, it looked even more scared than the rest. I heard it stammering something but suddenly the language was unfamiliar. I couldn't understand anything. I got angry. It picked up the tempo on its words but they came out scrambled to me. My rage began to build. I was powering up within the tank and the sensors were burning out. Their panic was causing the rage

to build even more.

The air mask tapped the side of my head. I turned towards it, confused. Everything else faded away. Is this what set me off? I tried to focus on it but it kept moving. I reached out and grabbed it.

What was this for? Why is it with me?

I didn't understand, but then reflex cut in and I pulled the mask towards my face. Part of me was telling me not to put it on, to break out and kill everything around me. Then another portion of my brain took over and I slipped the mask over my mouth and nose. The words I kept hearing began to make sense. They were saying the sedative wasn't strong enough. That they had to change it. As soon as I heard the words my body relaxed. My last thought before I gave in to the tanks regeneration cycle was, Nappa had already been in twice, but what of my prince?

By the time the cycle was complete Nappa has rejoined the ships crew. First thing I noticed was the huge jump in power. Even without the scouter I knew it was impressive. When he saw that I was conscious he began to question me on where I was. Demanding a report. As I left the tank he took a minuscule step back. I was too surprised to mask my face. He growled at me some more and I found myself giving him a recount...

"We were ambushed by a small contingency of the enemy. Those fodder you sent with me were eliminated within a few moments. They used some kind of ki suppressor on me and I was captured."

He didn't seem surprised to hear this, so I continued.

"I don't know how long I was unconscious, when I woke, they had me in a cage. The bars must have been made similar to the weapons they used because my ki was useless. I couldn't even bring enough forward to form a small ki ball. I tried breaking the bars but I wasn't able to. Not to long later they shot me again with their weapons and placed a collar of sorts on me."

He asked if I had made any effort to escape. He didn't try and hide his disgust with the fact I HAD been captured. I didn't try and make excuses. I just told him it gave me a chance to do reconnaissance on them. Better he think that.

"I observed the aliens for a bit and when I began to make progress with disabling their ki suppressors, they made arrangements to switch it out with a updated version of one I already had on."

Realizing I was being held as a test rodent gave me a feel as to what I had to look forward to when we returned. I kept this observation to myself. He didn't say anything but kept looking at me as if he expected me to say more.

"When they about to change the collars, I took it as my signal to regroup. So I broke free and killed everything on that station. I destroyed the supports and sealed the exit on my way out."

He looked at me and said, "You didn't kill everything on that station."

I didn't understand at first, but then I remembered. The green-furred alien. I had grabbed it on my way out.

"Our prince wanted me to bring a sample. Mission complete." I said.

I had by this time dressed and as all Sayians get after battle, I was in need of sustenance. I was tempted to push my way past him and head to the mess hall. But I knew better. Just feeling his power told me if I tried, I was going to be back into the tank for an extended period of time. I waited. He just stood there looking at me. The medical lackeys approached us and then as unobtrusively as they could, left the chamber.

I wanted to fidget. I felt my tail began to unwind from around my waist. He finally said, "Our Prince has gone planet fall. The fact that you were defeated didn't surprise him. It was when he learned you had been captured and actually being held that he decided to go."

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react. Should I be offended that he just called me a useless weakling or should I be honored that my prince felt the enemy was enough of a challenge to get involved himself? I didn't care, though I should have. I needed food. I was getting mad again, and powering up without meaning to. Nappa, if he noticed, continued on as if my sudden display didn't mean anything. To him, it probably didn't.

"You were held for ten days. Our Prince has given you up as dead. Looks like I'm going to have to disappoint him, seeing how what you told me is useless information."

I forgot I was hungry. I wasn't aware of time passing. I only focused on the moment during my confinement. I now understood why my prince went. Regardless of the power level, any Saiyan, if held in confinement would have certain reflexes kick in. I don't remember them giving me anything resembling food during this 'stay'. Without a steady intake of that, after the fourth day, we have the ability to go Oozaru without the need of the full moon. But it's only a partial transformation. We don't exactly increase in size, but we do in strength. It should have been

enough for me to overpower whatever opponent was before me. If we still don't get food, after the seventh day, we lose our ability to differentiate, and we enter a hallucinogenic state where we believe we feel the moon's beams on us and take true Oozaru form. It's one of the things that makes us so 'useful' to the mutant. While it isn't exactly a secret, it also isn't commonly known the fact that this will happen.

So how had they done it? How did they manage to suppress my instincts?

Nappa was asking me just that. I didn't have an answer for him.


End file.
